


Damon and Enzo: Tumblr happy

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Denzo prompts that i received on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damon and Enzo: Tumblr happy

**Author's Note:**

> Kiliandfiliownme said: Hey! It’s me again. You’re probably tired of me haha… Hmm how about Denzo? Where Enzo just simply gives up on Damon, because he’s a monster. But Damon won’t let him leave so easily. Please :)

 

Enzo couldn’t take it anymore. He thought that Damon was the same person that he met all those years ago. The person that he would have, actually he had nearly sacrificed himself for. When Enzo finally healed and found Damon he…Well he didn’t know what he was expecting.

Once he arrived in Mystic Falls he asked any available person about Damon and he was met with looks of disgust and some fear but eventually they told him where Damon could be found. Enzo grabbed his bags and headed towards the direction that the people pointed to. There stood a boarding house. The Salvatore boarding house. He was greeted by a lot of people that he hadn’t known Damon knew. For one, his brother. Enzo never knew that Damon had a brother, never mentioned it.

A week had went by and Enzo saw a change in Damon. It wasn’t apparent at first. Not when they were alone. But once they were around other people. Damon became a monster. It wasn’t what he said, or the look in his eyes. It was more along the lines that he would kill just about anyone that crossed him. Once or twice Enzo stepped in to stop the man he fell in love with from killing innocent teens that he fed off of.

The final straw came when Damon kept a beautiful boy, no older than sixteen in his bedroom. Feeding off of him whenever he was hungry. The boy could barely remember what was going on and barely remember his name. Enzo knew what that was like and released the boy once Damon left.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Damon yelled once he returned and found the boy gone. Enzo was sitting on the chair in Damon’s room.

“I’m just sitting here.” Enzo responded. Not once looking in Damon’s direction.

“That’s not what I meant. Why the hell did you let that boy go? You had no right.”

Damon was now in front of Enzo, Staring blankly at the other vampire. Enzo leaned forward, his mouth inches from Damon’s.

“I didn’t like the fact that you kept that boy locked up like some animal. You of all people should remember what that felt like.”

Enzo reached to the side of the chair, picking up the bag as he got up, pushing Damon out the way. Damon’s eyes fell on the bag.

“Leaving?” He asked. Enzo nodded. Damon had just got him back and wasn’t going to let him go so easily. Damon grabbed the bag out of his hands, throwing it to the side of the room. Enzo was livid.

“What the hell Damon?”

“You’re not leaving.” It was stated.

“I am. I thought you were the same person Damon. But you’re not. You’re a monster.”

“And why do you think I’m like that? When I realized that I couldn’t save you, I had to turn it off to save myself the pain.”

“Turn what off?”

“My humanity.”

Enzo watched as Damon sat down. He didn’t know that. He just thought that the time had done things to him. Enzo took a seat next to him.

“You didn’t have to do that Damon.”

“I did. Everything while I was there. You always saved me and I couldn’t…For once I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t live with the guilt of it all.”

Enzo grabbed Damon’s hand. He was shaking and Enzo stopped him. “But look. I’m fine now. You don’t have to be like this. You can change.”

“It’s not that easy. I’ve been this way for a long time. I don’t think that I can just go back to being that person you want me to be.”

Enzo kissed Damon. “I’m willing to help if you want me to.” 


End file.
